It is crucial for some service providers to collect user input from online forms to obtain user personal information and understand their intent or interests in order to help users to establish online identity or to provide relevant services to users. However, prompting users to input information is a barrier to user engagement and oftentimes users drop off without completing the tasks of inputting personal information. In this disclosure contextual information is used to dynamically generate feedback that is pertinent to users' interest to increase users' engagement level and encourage them to complete input tasks.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.